


Demolition Lovers

by eijisthetic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eiji is literally who I am as a person here btw, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, High School, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M, Slow Burn, Uhhh stan MCR, more tags to be added later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic
Summary: "What?!" Ash looked at the Japanese boy with disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair, "Eiji, please tell me that you're joking right now..."Eiji simply stared at him. "I'm not, Ash. I've never listened to My Chemical Romance before..."(I’ll fix this summary later since I don’t have an actual idea for it xD)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I technically haven’t updated the rest of my fics in almost a year. But I felt like writing a new one, and now I’m really starting to feel embarrassed. Mainly for the fact that I probably can’t write for shit but eh. I try :D

"Hey, Yue?"

"Yeah?"

Eiji glanced at his best friend, "Why are we spying on Sing? Actually, now that I think about it, he probably could see us from here-"

Yue, which was Yut-Lung for short, rolled his eyes. "Eiji, dear...I thought it was pretty obvious that I made it clear on how I feel about Sing?" He took a sip of his nitro cold brew from Starbucks, before peering over the rail. Eyes laying on Sing, his crush, who currently was playing basketball on the court with other guys.

Eiji on the other hand, sighed, staring down at the time on his phone screen.

"You do realize that if you ask him out, he'll most likely say yes. Like, I'm pretty sure Sing likes you back, Yue."

Yue choked on his drink, blushing, "HAH! Oh sweetie, I doubt he does!"

But in reality, Eiji was actually quite aware on how both Yue and Sing felt about each other. Now if only one of them were to make the first move, a relationship could actually start to form.

"I mean, sure. Anyways, I'm gonna go sit back at the table."

Yue turned over, pouting, "Awe, you're not gonna stay?"

Eiji lowered his eyelids, "What? You want me to stay and birdwatch Sing as if he’s an actual bird?"

Yue snickered.

"You're so funny. Go ahead and be free then, Ei-chan."

"I will!" Eiji then picked up his backpack, before blowing a kiss playfully with Yue doing the same.

Eiji and Yue knew each other since middle school, so it's the obvious, they're besties for life.

With a pinky swear, of course.

•

"Holy shit, you're so dumb."

"Aw, come on! Dude, I literally didn't fucking know!"

Ash sighed, "Shorter...how the fuck you didn't know?"

"Look, I seriously do not remember about wearing closed-toed shoes..!" Shorter nagged.

"Well, yesterday my teacher clearly explained that today is lab day. And LAST period I saw plenty of people sitting out, having to do a packet!" Ash yelled.

Shorter gasped, "You're fucking kidding..."

Ash could only glare at him.

_"Noooo."_

"Oh thank god-"

"OF COURSE, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT IT THOUGH?!"

Ash stifled a laugh, _"Why?_ Because I know you won't fucking complete that packet in time! This teacher is strict as fuck, Shorter. And shit like this can bring your grade down!"

"It's not like the woman has a foot fetish and will observe my feet, Ash!"

_'Oh my god...'_ The blonde thought.

"And no one told your ass to wear slides to school today. Nadia will probably kill you if you fail the class!"

"I'M TECHNICALLY NOT FAILING RIGHT NOW!"

•

"Alright class, for today we're going to be performing a lab on hydrogen peroxide and potassium iodide. I'm giving you the choice to pick out who you want to work with. Minimum is three people per group." The science teacher instructed.

All the students nodded, now moving their desks to work with the people they wanted.

Eiji looked over, watching Yue and Shorter waving at him desperately to bring his desk with him. Which, technically was the plan.

"Oh yes! Eiji has joined the party, _fabulous."_ Yue dramatically sighed in relief, before taking another sip of his Starbucks drink.

"Aight, so...should I get the goggles?" Shorter asked, jerking his thumb over towards the back counter of the classroom.

Eiji jumped, "Um, I think I can-"

Yue then cut him off, "Oh yes, yes. Go ahead. Bring it, but hurry your ass up!"

"'Kay." Shorter monotonously answered, rolling his eyes through his sunglasses, heading over to the back counter.

Yue eyed the sight ofthat purple mohawk, until its distance was far enough. Then he leaned in forward, bringing Eiji to his attention, who tilted his head with curiosity.

"Okay so...guess what?!" Yue whispered excitedly.

"Huh?"

Yue grinned, "When you left earlier during lunch, I went downstairs and somehow immediately Sing approached me!~"

Eiji widened his brown eyes in shock, "Get the fuck out- No way! Oh my god, wait, really?!" His hands slammed the desk with disbelief, inching closer to his best friend.

"Yes, really!~ And you know what?"

"What?!" Eiji squeaked.

"He asked me out if I wanted to go with him to Cain's party this Friday!!~"

Everything was randomly just happening so quickly. Eiji had to process this for a second or two, "Oh my god...Yue, oh my god!!"

The two both squealed in excitement.

"Yo, I'm back." Shorter said as he settled two pairs of goggles down the table. Then he raised a brow, looking at the two boys, "What happened??"

Yue groaned, twitching his nose, "You idiot! Just because you wear shades, it doesn't mean you can just break the rules of not wearing goggles for a lab experiment!"

"But I don't wanna!!"

"I don't care!"

Eiji sighed, picking up a pair of goggles, putting it over his head and lastly onto his eyes.

A few minutes later the three examined the equipment that they had to use to perform their lab.

Eiji stared at the sheet assignment in his hand, "So we need to add some hydrogen peroxide into the flask...then some potassium iodide, but not too much!"

"Yue, who knew you'd look good wearing your hair up in a bun."

"Oh shut up! It's only mandatory that I have to put it up."

"Well shit, it was only a compliment. But I'll gladly take it back... _”_

Eiji blankly stared at the two. Here he was reading the instructions of the lab that they had to do, and yet Yue and Shorter were ignoring him.

"Are you guys even listening?"

Then Yue smacked Shorter's head, "Dumbass!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry, love." Yue smiled, looking over at the Japanese, "We shouldn't add too much potassium iodide, correct?"

Eiji nodded, "Yeah, so Shorter...if you want to go ahead and pour in the hydrogen peroxide first?" Eiji suggested.

"Yesss! Time to work wonders with Wong!"

"That was the lamest shit I've heard."

Shorter groaned, "Nobody asked for your opinion, Yue." He added some of the chemicals into the flask.

"Shut the fuck up." Yue sneered, sipping onto his straw.

"God, not everyone has the privilege to buy a Starbucks drink every damn day, Yue!"

_"And?_ It's not my problem."

Shorter huffed, "It's a luxury that me and Eiji don't have."

"Um-"

Yue gasped, "Ei-chan?! Why didn't you say anything? I would've bought you Starbucks everyday! Okay, from now on I will!"

Shorter face palmed, clearly annoyed.

"Oh no, it's fine. I don't need-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Out of nowhere, foam erupted in front of Shorter, which led up into the air, leaving Yue to only shriek over how the liquid got into his shiny silky hair, which took like three times to wash, in order to maintain its appearance. Basically very high maintenance, per say.

Eiji covered his mouth in shock, but also for not wanting to laugh, while watching the whole scene.

"SHORTER, I'M LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU! EIJI CLEARLY SAID NOT TO PUT TOO MUCH OF THE DAMN THING!"

"YO THAT WAS SO FUCKING DOPE!"

But either way Eiji bursted into laughter, hugging his tummy while in his seat, "H-Help!! I'm so done with you two!"

"WONG! LEE! COME OVER HERE!" The science teacher shouted.

"Miss! Shorter got the stupid chemicals in my hair!!!!" Yue whined.

"Just pour your Starbucks over it, rich ass."

Yue frowned, but eventually smirked, looking down.

"Shorter is wearing slides!"

Clearly the look on Shorter's face was of one that lost their soul, "OH MY GOD, N-NO! HE'S LYING!!"

Yue snickered loudly, "Yes he is!! Look!"

The whole class laughed as the teacher joined in the bickering. Eiji shook his head, not knowing what he'd do if this class didn't have Yue and Shorter in it.

_'Those two...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting question on how the fuck I convinced myself to start the fic like this lmfaoo  
> Fhshdjf also I can tell that the hood in me creeped into my fic, since I had some similar experiences in my high school life. But good, New York teens are wild anyways lol


	2. Chapter 2

"Pbftt...so you're telling me, that Shorter _still_ went to class, despite knowing that he wasn't supposed to wear slides for a lab assignment?!"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Yeah. And on top of that, he has to do this damn packet now. Which kinda also makes sense for fucking up on a lab experiment, from what I've heard..."

  
Sing snorted, _“Nice.”_  
  


Shorter groaned, "Man, shut the fuck up, you two." He briefly jumped up about to shoot the basketball that was in his hands, into the hoop. But Sing quickly blocked him.

_"Sike!"_

"Are you shitting me?!" Shorter yelled, attempting to sweep the ball out of Sing's grasp but he eventually just gave up. "Okay, but for real though. Don't you miss it when Sing used to be short, Ash?" He looked over at his best friend.

Ash looked up from his book, shrugging, "It was a very sudden growth spurt over the summer. But, I mean...does it really matter? The only good news is you won't be owning so many Jordans anymore, since you and Sing are the same shoe size."

The teen with the purple mohawk fumed, "Hey! I take pride in being a sneakerhead, y'know! And I literally helped Sing start his collection anyways."

"That's not the only good news. I have a date to Cain's party this Friday." Sing casually announced, walking over to them with the basketball tucked underneath his left arm.

"WAIT, HOLD UP-"

"WHAT?! WITH WHO, JIT?!"

Sing grinned, "I asked Yue out."

Ash and Shorter glanced at one another, then looking back at Sing with wide eyes.

"Wait, you l-like Yue?!"

"Y-You asked...the _snake_ out?!"

Sing furrowed his brows at the slight insult, "Oh fuck off, he's not a snake."

•

"URGHH! Isn't there _ANY_ clothes that aren't just plain?! I need to appear as the baddest bitch for a party this Friday!" Yue screeched at one of the employees.

Eiji awkwardly stood behind him, feeling embarrassed as everyone around them watched.

"W-Well Mr. Lee, I'm sure there's a floral pattern that you may like-"

"FUCK FLORAL! That's it! Eiji, come on! We're leaving! Maybe Balenciaga has _something!"_ Yue scoffed as he turned. Long ribbon-like hair swiftly followed, flowing onto his back.

Eiji nervously bowed at the employee.

"I'm sorry..!" He whispered, and quickly caught up with his best friend.

Yue sighed, taking off his designer sunglasses.

"I just want to find the perfect outfit so I can look good for Sing..."

Eiji shook his head, "But you always look good, Yue."

Yue gave the Japanese boy a warm smile. A smile that everyone in their school never saw. Well, maybe Sing had already seen it, or will at some point in time.

"Oh Ei-chan, Ei-chan... I seriously don't understand how you're still single sometimes? Like no offense, because you're too sweet!!" Yue sighed, pulling his best friend in closely for a hug.

"I dunno..." Eiji mumbled.

Yue pulled away and gave him a concerned look, "You okay..? Are you hungry?"

The Japanese shook his head, "No. I'm just a little worried if I'll end up being a third wheel if you and Sing hit it off... I...I know that sounds selfish, I'm happy for you but-"

Yue placed a finger on Eiji's lips, "No. That's honestly the last thing I'd ever want to happen between us. You're my best friend, Eiji... If anything, Sing go fuck himself if he doesn't like you around!"

"But Yue-chan..."

"Shh!" Yue linked his arm with Eiji's, "Now, I wonder what kind of cute outfit we can find for you before Friday? Honestly, pink is just so lovely on you, Ei-chan! Ooo! How about a sheer baby pink blouse?!" Yue gushed.

Eiji rolled his eyes and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get to do my makeup if that's what you're hoping for."

The Chinese gasped, "You know I'm always prepared to do your makeup!!"

It was true. Back then Eiji wasn't necessarily a fond of makeup, but once Yue bought him an eyeshadow palette for his birthday. Which eventually made Eiji more curious than ever.

Eiji knew he wasn't the prettiest, like Yue. But he believed that he had some pretty features.

If Yue were to hear the insecurity, there'd be an immediate lecture about self-love.

Throwing in some, "Eiji, you're a babe!" or "Literally guys _cum_ in their pants just at the sight of you!"

Okay, maybe that part had Eiji a little worried.

But Yue always told him his beauty was of a ethereal being.

•

Over the course of days passed, and Friday night came.

Yue was currently standing in front of Eiji, carefully applying a pink eyeshadow on his eyelids with a small brush. No one saw him be immensely focused when it came to makeup like how Eiji did. According to Yue, to appreciate the art and beauty of makeup was important.

"And....done!" Yue smiled, backing away and closed a palette box.

Eiji sighed with relief, stretching his body from sitting on the mini chair that matched Yue's vanity table. The bedroom was rather large and grand. Yue always said to live like the royals or something like that.

_‘Well, if you had the money that is...’_

"So...is Sing supposed to pick up the both of us?"

"Yeah! He told me it's no problem giving us a ride."

Eiji looked at Yue and then slowly nodded, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK next chapter will be longer, hopefully?  
> Anyways, a comment would be appreciated since I live off of that :D gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah yes.

_Parties._

Eiji actually hated going to them.

For the following reasons with him being awkward, the WHOLE time.

Usually, Eiji was the wallflower of the party. Well, he was pretty sure there were others, yet trying their best to fit in and hide that fact.

And sure Yue would be there, but he had his popularity to attend to. Whether he wanted or not.

Eiji didn't mind. But boy, how much he hated awkwardly scrolling for nothing on his phone.

Yet currently here he was, sitting in the back of Sing's grey Honda Civic, who was flirting endlessly up front with Yue. The Japanese had to admit, they both did look good together.

"Yo Eiji, you know Shorter and Ash, right?" Sing asked, while looking up at rear view mirror.

Yue gently placed his hand on Sing's forearm, "He only knows Shorter. I doubt he's ever met Ash before, if we're gonna be honest."

Eiji titled his head in curiosity.

_'He's right, I haven't...'_

"Really? I mean I guess. The school year has only just started, but hey. Ash's pretty cool though." Sing smiled, looking up again.

"Well...Shorter only mentioned Ash a few times. But I never met him..." Eiji explained.

"Well! Ash is gonna be at the party! So you'll most likely meet him!" Sing grinned.

_'Oh goody...'_

•

Soon later on, Sing reached Cain's neighborhood and eventually parked his car. Then he smoothly made his way over to help Yue out. Eiji hopped out on his own, and saw how nice and big the house was.

_'Woah...'_

"Aye! Sing, Yue, Eiji! Glad you guys could make it!"

Eiji snapped out of his thoughts and saw Cain smiling, casually walking over to them, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Wassup man! Yessir, got the alcohol!~" Sing teased, nudging Cain playfully. "A party ain't a party without alcohol, jit. But I saw how you opened the door for your date~" Cain smirked, messing Sing's hair up. While the two jocks were busy being idiots, Yue rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Meanwhile Eiji looked around, observing, "This is a really nice house..."

Sing turned to Eiji, noddingly, "Right?! That's what I thought too! Cain, you got a nice ass place here!"

Cain chuckled, "Shit, thanks. Though it's my parent's pad, but I'll take credit too. Anyways, hurry the hell inside, serve yourselves to whatever ya'll like!" He motioned over at the doorway.

Sing nodded, "Aight! We'll see you around then!"

"Thanks, Cain." Eiji sheepishly smiled, waving.

"No problem, Eiji. Have fun, okay?" The black teen held up his beer, attempting to wave back, before continuing on greeting other people from their school. Then Eiji quickly followed suit towards into the house.

Yue hugged Sing's arm as they walked around, surprising peers from school, with how close the two of them currently were.

Soon Sing spotted a vibrant flash of violet hair standing out. "YO, SHORTER!!!" He hollered out excitedly, walking over to him with Yue.

Shorter just smirked, "Heh. Well if it isn't Soo-Ling and Lee." He took a sip from his red party cup.

Yue could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks, muttering something about probably calling Shorter 'stupid.'

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, where's Ash?" Sing inquired.

Shorter shrugged, "Dunno if I'm gonna be honest. A few minutes ago he said was gonna use the bathroom. But who knows if he's out already?"

"Of course Ash would disappear." Yue huffed, but then he looked behind him and Sing. "Wait," He gasped, "Where the hell did Eiji go?!"

"Oh...so Eiji came too?" Shorter raised his left pierced brow.

"Yeah, but like...what the fuck..? He was with us a few seconds ago, literally." Yue frowned with concern.

"Ahh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Eiji's not a baby. And besides, he's smart. Nothing bad will happen."

As much as Yue thought of Eiji as the most precious person ever, Shorter was right. Eiji could handle and make his own decisions anyways. If anything, Yue would make sure to get anyone's ass in _deep_ shit if they ever were to mess with his best friend.

"I suppose..."

Sing popped a bottle of beer open, and took a swig before grinning, "Aye yo, but let me tell you how everyone was deadass looking at me and Yue, when we walked through here."

Shorter chuckled, "Mad eyes all over y'all, huh? I don't blame 'em."

"They just can't handle my damn beauty, duh." Yue said.

•

Eiji walked around as the party music followed behind him consistently. He had to admit, hearing Black & Yellow brought back memories from the early 2010s.

_'God, I'm old...'_ He thought absentmindedly.

There was something about music from a few years ago that blew his mind, like how was it possible that these songs were already five to ten years old?! Where the hell did time even go?! It made no sense.

But that wasn’t the point. Eiji didn’t even know what he was doing, walking around and separating himself from his best friend.

_‘But it’s not like Yue would stick around long enough...’_

Lost in thought, Eiji was unaware of his current surroundings and accidentally tripped in slow motion.

“Wah!”

Suddenly he was somehow pulled into a...hug?

“Woah!”

Eiji slowly looked up, and saw the most brightest jade eyes staring down back at him. This ridiculously cute ass guy was literally holding Eiji so closely, and at this moment Eiji would definitely not mind if this blonde dude were to sweep him of his feet.

“You okay there..?” The blonde asked in a gentle but raspy tone, giving a small smile.

Eiji could feel his face turning pink at the attractiveness of this guy’s voice. How could a question sound so fucking hot? Right now he hoped that his makeup still looked good.

“Uh...haha...y-yeah..! I’m great!!” Eiji blurted out, still clinging onto the taller male.

“Oh, well that’s good. Didn’t want you hurt or anything. You looked spaced out so-”

The list of words floated off into oblivion as Eiji absentmindedly sighed in awe. Being this close to someone so good looking had to be a blessing!

_‘He’s so cute... Wait! Oh my god, am I simping for a complete stranger right now?!’_

But who cared, right? Anybody practically simps for almost anyone that they find attractive.

“Ei-chan! Where are you?!”

_‘Shit..!’_ Eiji knew that voice, Yue was looking for him for whatever reason but he didn’t know how to explain being in the arms of some hot guy.

From the corner of his eye, the Japanese immediately panicked when he saw his best friend getting closer.

The boy with the jade eyes gave a look of confusion, “Hey, you alright?”

Eiji look at him and internally screamed.

_‘Fuck it.’_

Standing a bit on his tippy toes, Eiji wrapped both of his arms around the blonde’s neck and quickly clashed his lips against the other’s. And to top it all off, Yue finally noticed and gasped loudly.

“Oh. My. God.”

Was he blind or did Yue literally witness his own best friend...making out with Shorter’s best friend...

“Hey, babe! Did you find Eiji?!” Sing appeared after trying to catch up. But he immediately became aware at what Yue was staring at.

Eiji was ’seen’ to be making out with Ash. Whose hands were still on the smaller boy’s waist as from earlier before.

“Holy shit, Ash?! Eiji?!” Shorter said aloud, with Sing and Yue turning to see the violet haired teen in complete shock as well.

This was going to be a huge ass turn of events in Eiji Okumura’s life _for_ _sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😦... 🤭...
> 
> Damnn Eiji!!
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day btw lmfao
> 
> Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
